


Junior Prom

by Cesare, helens78



Series: Acetylene [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, Corsetry, Friendship, M/M, Prom, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes by Erik's foster parents' house to pick Erik up for their date to junior prom.  Erik's not so sure the corset works, but Jason begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Bound and Determined universe. Technically, it fits into Unbound just before chapter 13, but since it's a Jason POV chapter, we ended up leaving it out-- Unbound is Erik and Charles's story.
> 
> Acetylene, though, is the AU to Unbound where Jason's a primary character. :) We're organizing the Jason POV chapters into the Acetylene series/collection, and there are a few more backstory ficlets where this one came from. (You may have seen this one on Tumblr before, but now it's here, too!)

**Jason and Erik, April 15, 2000**

"Why are we doing this again?" Erik asks, voice muffled behind his bedroom door. Jason rolls his eyes and smooths his hands down the front of his tuxedo. He went all-out for this, but he's given to excess; a full tux with tails, white gloves, a cane, and a top hat for junior prom might look out of place on some, but Jason knows he can pull the look off. He's kind of sorry he didn't go for a short cape as well, and as he's thinking about that, he adds one.

It draws a startled noise from Erik's foster dad, who's out in the hall with Jason, waiting for Erik to come out so he can take pictures. It's actually kind of sweet. For all that Erik thinks the Stones don't care much about him, at least Jason can tell they're trying most of the time.

But the mutantphobic shit pisses Jason off. He doesn't feel like getting into it with Gerald Stone, and the cape won't show up in the pictures anyway, so Jason waves a hand and gets rid of it.

"Just come out already," Jason insists. "You'll look great."

Erik finally opens his bedroom door. Jason schools his expression, because-- _damn_. In a traditional sub's tux, tightly-fitted white shirt with a black velvet collar strip at the neckline, corseted vest that takes Erik's already slender frame and cinches him in a touch while straightening his posture, Erik is stunning.

He has his jacket over his arm, and he turns around slowly so Jason can see the corset lacing up the back of the vest. The laces are shot through with some kind of silvery thread. "Did you spring for metallic laces?" Jason asks.

"I just ran a thread of wire through the ones they gave me," Erik says. "Wanted to be able to lace it up myself."

"Well, goddamn, Erik. You look..."

Erik turns around and looks hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Amazing," Jason finishes. It isn't anywhere _near_ enough. "Like the sub anybody would _kill_ to have on his knees."

"So you're not mortified I'm your date," Erik says, smirking. Which-- holy shit, Jason would do a lot to bang Erik into the wall and lick the smirk off his face, but he really is trying to be on his best behavior right now.

He could blank Gerald. Step in and do it. He _could_.

"Could we get some pictures of the two of you?" Gerald asks. Erik draws his eyes away from Jason and looks at Gerald, and he nods. It's a little curt, but it's something. It'd be nice if they could come to terms with each other by the time Erik graduates from high school... if that doesn't happen, he'll go off to college and they'll probably lose touch. The Stones aren't much, but they're all the parental units Erik has... unless you count the Wyngardes, which Jason's been trying _not_ to do. He really doesn't love Erik like a _brother_.

He and Erik head out to the living room, and Gerald poses them in front of the fireplace. Jason slips under Erik's arm, takes his top hat off and tosses it aside. Erik glances over, and they're both looking to the side and laughing when Gerald snaps the first picture.


End file.
